A Scentless Flower
by Badnik
Summary: She was nearly invisible really. She liked it when I started calling her my little pet name.. she fit it so well too. A girl that doesn't register on our senses, yet is quite possibly the most beautiful person I've ever met. AU IkusabaXNaegi
1. Waking up alone

_**Yo this story contains spoilers and more! read with caution! this is a AU of**_

_** the original storyline **__**with my take on Ikusaba x Naegi**_

_**So much fluff. So much drama. will contain death and gore later so leaving**_

_** at M.**_

* * *

**Naegi POV**

_**'Where am I?'**_

Naegi woke up dazed and confused. The room he awoke in was dark. He

lifted his head only for pain to erupt in his skull. He attempted to gather his

thoughts, racking his mind for an explanation for how he got into this place...

He froze. Now that he thought about it...

_'where is this place anyway...?'_

Its a classroom for sure, he thought bitterly. School chairs where scattered

all around him, a blackboard was planted on the wall in front of him as well.

Naegi sighed as he tried to get up, only to stumble drunkenly.

'_what the...! Why isn't my body working right!?'_

Fear surged through him. Did someone drug him? Was he attacked?!

He started to hyperventilate as his panic increased.

_'oh god, oh god, __**oh god...!'**_

Neagi's heart rate accelerated, his breathing became erratic. He climbed from

the chair using all his willpower to stand up. Naegi stumbled slightly and fell

down onto the floor. His legs felt so..._**so weak! **_Grabbing the desk next to him,

Neagi pulled himself off the floor. When he finally got on his on two feet he slowed

his breathing. He needed to think. If he was attacked there would be blood right?

He checked over his body. finding no bruises or cuts. No blood either. Except

for the dull ache coming from his head he seemed alright. His clothes where

also fine. He wasn't tied up either.. so no one kidnapped him. He relaxed

realizing he needed to look around to find something that would help him

understand what was going on.

First he needed to get his damn legs to work. Slowly he started to walk again.

he attempted to keep a measured pace and not overexert himself. Naegi

slowly got his motor skills to work. when he finally felt confident that he could

actually leave the room, he checked around for any real clues to where he

was.

The first thing he saw was the camera staring at him.

_'They probably saw me making a fool out of myself' _He thought with a scowl.

Next he saw was the steel covered windows...

_'not getting out that way anytime soon...'_

After looking around a little more he turned to where he had awoke. Neagi went

up to the desk and found a little pamphlet on the desk. He sweat dropped. God he

really had to have been hit in the head to miss that thing. Slowly he read it.

_'Go to the gym huh?'_

As Naegi walked out of the room he spotted a small flower sitting in the corner.

Naegi walked towards it. what would a flower, that is still perfectly fine, be doing

in a dark corner? As he neared it his head started to pound. He stopped. Slowely

he took a timid step back. Soon the pain decreased...

"What the...?", Naegi whispered in shock.

Soon he walked agian towards the flower. again the pain began, but slowly

he continued his walk forward. The headache evolved into a migraine, but

he still walked forward. As he was within the distance to bend down and

grab it, The pain had become neigh unbearable.

_'god I cant even think through this pain!'_

Naegi bent down. the pain was staying the same more or less.

His body shaked as he touched the flower. the pain subsided for a second

and he used the chance to pick up the small pink flower. Confused, Naegi

scrutinized it.

_'hey isn't this flower a Tsubaki? why doe-'_

Suddenly the world erupted in red and white, Naegi grabbed his head as he held

in the scream that nearly tumbled from his mouth. He nearly let go of the flower

before the only part of his mind not numbed by pain screamed at him not to drop

the flower, something about it had to be important for it to cause this reaction to

him, right? Slowly the white was engulfed by the black, but before he could go

into sweet unconsciousness he finally let loose a ragged, pain-filled, and utterly

exhausted scream before finally closing his eyes.

**Ikusaba POV**

_'Naegi hasn't shown up yet...'_

It was true, she noted with some worry. he was never one to be late to anything.

she checked to see if everyone else had came to the gym.

Asahina and Sakura where sitting together silently talking while shooting

slightly suspicious glances at the others.

Togami was sitting away from everyone while looking at them with cold eyes

_'Almost as cold as mine' _ Ikusaba thought with a small frown

_'No one should even come close to mine...'_

Celes was making small talk with with Yamada about some sort of comic of his.

She smiled at how even now they still looked like the couple they where the last

time she had seen them.

Fujisaki was sitting with alone while looking at Oowada, who was arguing with

Ishimaru about how he should have been on time... even though he was only ten

seconds late.

Kuwata and Maizono where talking about favorite bands, songs, and idols.

Although Kuwata kept mentioning Maizono plenty of times, prompting a blush.

Kirigiri and Fukawa where sitting in the corners of the room observing everyone.

Hakagure was more or less drifting to one conversation with another...

So... he was last...

_'Where is he...?'_

She started to frown.. she knew he would be one of the last people to wake up,

but he shouldn't have been taking this long... maybe she should search for him?

maybe he got lost and cant find the gym, or he still isnt awake... 'sigh' maybe she

should try and ask her si-

_**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"**_

Everyone froze. the scream kept going for a good couple of seconds before dieing

down. Ikusaba was torn... that was definitely Naegi... but she couldn't go because

she had to pretend to be her sister.. oh god..

_'what should i do...?'_

Togami was the first to recover from the sudden scream. He narrowed his eyes and

looked at the door, as if expecting some creature to come and attack them.

Kirigiri looked at the door for different reasons...

_'maybe whatever made that screaming knows whats going on...'_

"We should see who, or what, made that scream." Kirigiri announced in a monotone

voice.

"Yeah, like, they might know what happened to our stuff!" Ikusaba said while

changing her voice to sound like her sisters.

"true..." Kirigiri muttered, "lets go."

Slowly they trickled out of the gym and headed towards where they heard the

scream. As they neared the classroom Ikusaba quickened her pace, when asked

why she replied with a well rehearsed "I want to know where my stuff is!".

They couldn't know that she knew who was there.

Her _**Sister **_can never find out about the love she holds for him.

or... or maybe she does know... oh god maybe that's why he screamed!

she calmed herself and repeated the mantra that had kept her alive for

so long on the battlefield.

_**'I am a weapon. Unkillable. Unfeelable. Unlovable. I kill. I destroy.**_

_**Never show emotion. For then you shall be broken. and a broken**_

_**weapon isn't needed.'**_

Her resolve built till she was feeling as if she was invincible.

It faltered when a thought crossed her mind

_**'he would never leave you. Why? because he **__**loves**__** you.'**_

And it completely crumbled when she saw him on his knees, staring at

a Tsubaki flower with oh so empty eyes.

_**End 1**_


	2. Finding what was lost

**Hey Chap 2 is up and this explains the whole Tsubaki concept!**

* * *

**Naegi POV**

When he finally regained consciousness he found himself in a empty, white,

and extremely cracked room. He stood up from the prone position he

was in and walked towards the cracks surrounding him. the pounding in

his head was still there he noted dully. as he moved his arm towards the wall

he realized that there seemed to be some sort of darkness coming from it

_'is it already night time? it feels like mid day!'_

he lightly traced the outline of the cracks, but he couldn't seem to really put

his hand in some of the larger ones. It seemed as if putting a finger through

the wall was the only thing he could do. Slowly he put his finger through the

largest crack in the wall he could find. Immediately a sensation of _**something**_

hit him straight on the lips. he blushed madly.

_'was.. was i just kissed?!'_

he whipped his lips with his arm, attempting to get the sensation to stop.

When it finally stopped he was still blushing denying just how much he

liked the feeling. He thought on the feeling. why would that happen? It's

not like hes ever had a relationship before right?

The throbbing in his head turned into a full blown migraine at the thought

he grabbed his head as his blush increased

_'oh god i had a girlfriend!? what the heck! why cant i remember her! _

_and what about my parents i'm pretty sure th-'_

the world flashed red, he gasped as pain flooded his head.

as he tried to cope with the pain a memory invaded his head

**Flashback**

_he looked blankly at the news report. The sector that his parents_

_had lived in was now rubble. no survivors of the region had been_

_reported. A giant bear had been said to have caused the destruction._

_**'no... i didn't even imagine this could have gotten so far..'**_

_Naegi allowed himself to fall into despair for a split second._

_**'what... what do i **__**truly**__** have left to try and save?No. I must not**_

_**fall into the same pit that has consumed so many others.. I must **_

_**lead the others to the only light we have... I must be strong..**_

_**My family would want nothing but the best from me...'**_

_only to drag himself out with a small hope that flickered into a flame._

_**'I'll stay strong as long as i can. The world needs hope. But when **_

_**my time comes i know ill be with my family.. At the very least i **_

_**cant fall into despair.. even if its what i wish for...'**_

_slowly he walked away from the T.V. and towards the school room_

_he knows everyone else will be. As he gets closer to the door _

_he forces a smile. As he touches the door, Naegi's eyes start _

_to water. He opens the door with the best smile he can manage at _

_the time_

_All everyone sees when he opens the door is a broken boy who_

_had lost all he ever truly had, crying, but still somehow smiling._

**Flashback End**

as the memory leaves him, he recoiled as if struck.

As tears fall from his eyes he can only think numbly

_'My family.. is.. dead?'_

Naegi fell onto his knees as he denied what his memory showed to be true.

he sighed as he felt the pain lesson slightly.. only for it to erupt again

as if the calm before the storm. Naegi cant hold in the scream like last time.

As he screams his voice raw the cracks in the room start

to widen as well. He keeps screaming as more and more sensations and

smells assault him. The feeling of a a playful punch, the smell of perfume, the

scent of a fresh garden. he closes his eyes to try and focus on the

new sensations.

Then he starts to hear and see things as well. A world darkened that's slowly

destroying itself, a concert with a friend, someone telling him he'd find

the one for him in front of his eyes but so very hard to find, of a girl

laughing as he and the same friend from the concert bicker about

which of their favorite singer is cooler, and finally a faceless

black haired girl with a _Tsubaki_ sitting in her hair.

While he keeps seeing and feeling the memories of a time hes never

known, Naegi never saw the cracks in the room widen.. nor the room

erupting in a light so bright he would have been blinded if he opened

his eyes.

As the memories kept becoming stronger, the face of the girl became

clearer as well. After a while it finally cleared, showing freckles across

the bridge of her nose, as well as grayish-blue eyes. a small blush adorned

her face as well as a smile that was just as small.

_'who... who is this girl?'_

As he thought the question to the girls identity a unbidden memory surfaced

**Flashback**

_Naegi sat down on the grass in the gardens that rested on the fifth _

_floor of the school._

_he laid back on a tree as he thought. He thought of a time when his _

_family was still alive. of a time when he didnt have to be braver than_

_he truly was. A time when his friends would notice how even after how brave_

_he would act, tears would prick his vision and a pained look would _

_come into his eyes._

_**'then again... we all are unsure of our future.. they choose to look**_

_**at the brave face.. not the boy who lost everything but his will**_

_**to hope...'**_

_**'But if nothing changes.. i might even lose that,'**_

_he didn't notice the sounds of footsteps coming towards him. Nor the tears_

_that fell from his face at the morbid thoughts._

_the footsteps stopped as the person came within a foot of him. slowly they _

_bent downwards over his face, blocking his vision._

_**'ohgodwhothe-what!?'**_

_He had nearly screamed at the sudden appearance of his fellow classmate,_

_Ikusaba Mukuro._

_Slowly he stood up, brushing the grass from his pants._

_"Jeez Ikusaba don't do that.". he remarked while slightly glaring at her._

_"You damn near gave me a heart attack". he joked._

_Ikusaba stared at him with a small frown. As she kept staring at him_

_a feeling of awkwardness pervaded the two. Naegi opened his mouth_

_to ask her if she was okay when she suddenly spoke._

_"you're crying.". she stated in a monotone voice. Naegi blinked. He_

_blinked again. he raised his arm and touched his face, feeling the _

_wetness that could only be tears. He smiled, making Ikusaba blush_

_slightly._

_"yeah" he replied,"I am.."._

_"why?". she questioned with the same tone of voice._

_He stared at her for a second before he answered her_

_"because I'm scared.". She gave him a startled look at that._

_"why are you scared?". He smiled again, only this time it_

_doesn't__ reach his eyes._

_"because i'm alone with people that don't see me... only a persona that isn't_

_really there..."._

_Her frown deepened_

_"I see a man forced to adulthood before he could explore his high school life.. _

_i see a man that has forsaken himself for the betterment of others.. I see a _

_soldier.." She allowed a small smile. Naegi blushed tomato red at both_

_the smile and her honest assessment of him. He frowned slightly in thought._

_slowly he replied_

_"How am I anything like a soldier?" She leaned back and looked as if she was _

_remembering something.._

_"my commander once told me his beliefs of a true soldier. He told me 'A Soldier_

_isnt a man that joined to kill. A soldier is a man who joins to protect. A Soldier _

_believes that an order is just an order. A soldier is a man who will stay behind _

_to save the others. A soldier is someone who doesn't leave a man behind.'._

_You remind me of that. You sacrifice your feelings to help the others _

_survive with their sanity...". Naegi looked at her shocked, before grinning_

_at her._

_"You know... that's the most I've ever heard you talk...". In response he heard_

_one of the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard.. Ikusaba's laugh._

_She smiled again at him before quickly hugging him. She blushed as _

_well did he. "You can always talk to me you know.." she stated with a _

_small nervous look._

_"I think i would like that.." Naegi muttered with a slight smile._

_Suddenly Ikusaba realized just how close they where. she __relinquished_

_her hold on him while fidgeting. she started to walk away while after _

_saying a quick goodbye. he stayed and watched her go._

_**'well... i wasn't expecting this'**_

_He grinned like a fool walking to the classroom._

**Flashback End**

As the memory ended Naegi realized that he was no longer in the white room.

It seemed as if he was in a blackish void. he slowly stretched his hand out,

as if expecting to touch something. as he did his memories of this gir-, no

Ikusaba, had finally become clear.

She had helped him out a lot actually. She had become a confidant, a

person he could whisper his fears to. A friend who would help him no

matter the situation. A teacher that had him learn how to fight.

And finally she became a romantic interest. Slowly he had started

to love and care for her. She as well had opened up to him, as

well as admitting her feelings for him. Naegi had blushed and

replied that he had basically had the same feelings for her.

Slowly, but surely, they had started acting on their feelings

It had started with small hugs and blushes. then to holding hands

with small smiles. Then to her leaning into him while he held her

waist. they had decided to just become a couple after a month of

already acting like one. No one seemed surprised really, except

Junko who looked like she might castrate him.

Another memory appeared that swept him into its wake

**Flashback**

_He was sitting in the garden again.. it seemed as if he visited it alot _

_nowadays. Next to him sat Ikusaba, who at the moment, had her_

_eyes closed as if sleeping. they both sat near a small flower bed_

_that had blooming a multitude of Tsubakis_

_He fidgeted slightly.. he had a terrible feeling.. as if this would be_

_one of the last times he would have such happiness_

_Naegi nudged Ikusaba gently. She opened her eyes to look at him _

_in confusion. he grabbed a fully bloomed flower and gently put_

_it into her hair. Ikusaba blushed and went to look away __freezing_

_when he muttered three words into her ear._

_**"I love you..."**_

_She stayed frozen even after he gently moved a black lock of her_

_hair over her ear. Naegi hugged her and continued to hold her as_

_he spoke again._

_**"no matter what happens I want you to know i love you...**_

_**I have the feeling of impending doom and i cant tell why. Just **_

_**know that if something happens to me that you are my Tsubaki.."**_

_**"A girl that has no trace.. A beauty that never announces itself..**_

_**You truly do fit the title..."**_

_Ever so slowly he turned Ikusaba's head towards him and kissed her_

_as passionately as he could muster.. _

_Naegi felt as if he could die truly happy, knowing that he had the girl _

_he loved in his arms._

_Slowly he leaned away and __whispered_

_**"I love you so much..."**_

**Flashback End**

Naegi blushed and touched his lips again.. Oh... so that's...

He blushed brighter.. then grinned widely.

_**'AW YES!'**_

Slowly the grin died as another memory passed...

**Flashback**

_**'what the hell is that noise!?'**_

_he awoke to a siren going off at... what the hell!? its freaking 2:30 am!_

_Naegi jumped from his bed. Something important had to be happening_

_for a alarm to go off at this time. He dressed quickly as he blearly ran _

_towards the Gymnasium. However the smell of smoke distracted him_

_before he had left the dorms. Naegi paused as he realized how close_

_the smell was towards Ikusaba's room..._

_**'That's the fire alarm...!'**_

_Naegi jumped towards the room, spotting Junko already at the her room._

_Smoke was pouring out of the bottom of the door. Junko had a crazed look_

_in her eyes as she held the doorknob. Naegi froze, seeing the look in her _

_eyes as she trapped her sister in her room. She spotted him the second _

_he entered the corridor. She had a knife in her hand as she watched him._

_"Junko... Why.. why are you.. trying..." He couldn't finish the sentence.. but _

_it seemed as if Junko would for him._

_"To kill my dear older sister? to bring her despair!" she shivered as a _

_euphoric look flashed over her face. "Despair... Despair...!" She _

_laughed crazily as she held down the door._

_Naegi saw red. Rage filled him as he rushed Junko to attempt to save_

_Ikusaba from her sister. Before he could make it however, a small black_

_and white bear slammed into him and put a cloth to his face. Everything_

_went fuzzy as he inhaled the chemicals... before he succumb to the darkness_

_he heard a spine chilling laugh._

_**"upupupupu..!"**_

**Flashback End**

Naegi's face went pale... Ikusaba was dead... killed by the one person

she trusted as much as him...

Tears fell from his face before a he screamed in rage... Naegi's breath

went erratic as a wild look crossed his face.

_**'I'm going to kill her...'**_

Slowly his vision turned black...

Only for light and colors to return to his vision...

Naegi realized that he had gain consciousness back. Slowly he looked up

from the frail flower he was looking at in front of him...

Only to see Junko towering above him.

**End 2**

* * *

**Welp thats the end of Chapter 2... so next is Ikusaba's POV when **

**Naegi is found. Next chap will be up tomorrow hopefully!**


End file.
